moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Cavalier Tank
European Alliance |baseunit = |role = Anti-armor |eliteability = |useguns = 105mm 'Winder' cannon |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 380 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $800 |time = 0:32 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = 5.75 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Deals more damage the longer it attacks |structure = |notes = * Starting vehicle for European Alliance * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers |margin = }} The Cavalier Medium Battle Tank is the main battle tank of the European Alliance. Being the strongest of the Allies' main battle tanks, its cannon fires faster as long as it remains targeting a single enemy. Description The Cavalier Medium Battle Tank is the continuation of the Medium Tank from the Second Great War. Although its main features have remained relatively unchanged, such as its 105mm cannon, the Cavalier is faster and better armored than its predecessor. The Cavalier is the bread and butter of every Euro Alliance armor column, effective at destroying enemy armor and structures. This tank also provides a middle ground between the powerful but slow Rhino Heavy Tank utilized by the Russians, and the quick but lightly armored Lasher Light Tank used by PsiCorps. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the warhead used, the tank's effectiveness against infantry is mediocre at best. The most prominent improvement to the tank is the integrated firing enhancement system soldiers jokingly call the 'wind-up'. The system allows the tank to fire its shells at an increased rate after a short warm-up time, dealing more damage in less time as long as it remains locked on a target. A linear red light is visible whenever the 'wind-up' is fully operational. Overview The Cavalier Tank is a standard anti-armor main battle tank with good armor, firepower and average speed. Toughest of the Allies' main battle tanks, it can sustain more punishment than the Bulldog Tank and the Kappa Tank. Available at Tier 1, Cavalier Tanks are a significant threat to vehicles and structures in the early game. In the late game, Cavalier Tanks become the essence of a medium unit: They have average armor, firepower and speed. They can beat lighter units but lose to heavier units, thus they are relatively straightforward to use. The Cavalier Tank's firing enhancement system allows it to fire shells faster after prolonged engagement with hostiles. After three shots, it begins to fire at an increased rate, as long as it continues firing at a target without interruption. The system therefore provides the Cavalier Tank a slight edge on many of its counterparts, as well as makes it notably more efficient against stationary targets, especially structures. In a duel however, Cavalier Tanks would still narrowly lose to Soviet tanks such as Jaguar Tanks and Rhino Tanks. They are also weak against anti-armor infantry and aircraft. Assessment Pros * Strongest of the three Allied main battle tanks. * Effective against armored vehicles. * Can crush infantry and fire on the move. * Decent armor and firepower. * Rate of fire increases when attacking continuously. Cons * Ineffective against infantry. * Vulnerable against aerial and anti-armor threats. Quotes The Cavalier Tank is voiced by Butsaay. When selected * Greetings, Commander. * Allied armour, at the ready. * Do you have a battle plan? * At your service, commander. * What's the situation? * Cavalier, ready to charge! * Euro tanks. When ordered to move * Loud and clear! * In transit. * Of course! * Smashing! * We'll hold that position. * I think I know the way. When ordered to attack * Have at you! * Forward charge! * The blighters won't know what hit 'em! * Break on through! * Buck up, lads! * This'll leave more than a flesh wound. * Don't hold me back! Gallery CavalierWindup.png|A Cavalier Tank with its 'wind-up' active See also * Bulldog Tank * Kappa Tank Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance